


Dark on Me

by SupercorpDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara is a precious puppy, S2E5 just opens up more angsty prompts for supercorp, Tragedy, What Was I Thinking?, im not ready, she doesn't deserve any of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpDanvers/pseuds/SupercorpDanvers
Summary: As suggested by anon on tumblr; i really liked ur angst for Closure. if u want can u do something else but roles reversed?? Kara/Supergirl seriously wounded protecting her girlfriend?
Lena and Kara had an argument that lead them to become closer than ever once resolved, but then everything falls apart when both woman are kidnapped by a villain that likes to play games.
Alternate summary as in a fic I wrote at midnight and that has me crying because Kara is too precious and lack of sleep makes me emotional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really little ones. I was going to post this in the morning, but then I'll forget... It has an ambiguous ending so it's all up to your interpretation.

Kara had a fight with Lena. It all started with a bottle of scotch and an accusation. One alien detector here, and everything they built fell down. She didn't want to admit it, truly, but she missed Lena. Everyone has been going on and on about how Lena is a Luthor, but Kara doesn't believe in that. She knows Lena is nothing like her brother. Couples have their fights, and Kara just has to find a way to fix this.

"No, Kara, look," Alex shifts her position to be closer to her sister on the couch. "I'm with you, okay? When I found out, I was surprised to say the least, but she has proven to be someone I can trust." 

Alex passes a chocolate bar to Kara before she continues. "You just have to meet up with her and you _both_ work it out, okay?" She has to empathize the _both_ to her sister. Alex knows how adaptable she is especially when she loves someone. It could be good at times, but sometimes Kara needs to realize that she can't live up to everyones expectations. 

"You're right," Kara answers as she takes her favorite candy. Days like these were starting to become more common as both sisters needed more of each other. Alex was having her confused feelings about the detective, which Kara was more then willing to help with.

"I still can't believe this," Alex sighs, with a small smile. Life for them had changed almost drastically because of two _woman_. 

"You know what Alex? You're right."

Confused, the brunette raises her brow in question at her sister. Bubbling with false confidence, Kara decides that she needs to do this. She is strong, she has saved National city countless times for Rao's sake! She just needs to go to L-Corp and confront Lena. They will work it out, and everything will be okay again.

"I have to do this," she says. Before any of that confidence leaves her body, she storms out of her apartment straight to Lena's company. 

-

Kara wipes her wet hands on her sides before she knocks on the door softly. 

"Come in Kara," Lena says softly.

Kara opens the door slowly. She is met by Lena Luthor at her desk, dare she say hiding behind a stack of papers. There are so many things Kara wants to say, so many, yet she says nothing. She is left to stare into Lena's clear eyes. 

"Kara, I'm sorry," Lena starts. She admits that the day they had their argument she wasn't in her best state. They both hurt each other, and the only way they could work through it is if they talked about it, but the words stayed stuck in her throat. 

"It's okay," Kara says. It is, she is willing to just put everything behind for Lena, but the brunette is having none of that. 

She stands up, and Kara is used to Lena's habit of total lack of personal space, but it still catches her by surprise when she is suddenly so close to her. Her breath hitches, unprepared.

"It's not okay Kara," Lena slowly grabs her hand, like how a nervous teenager would. "We need to talk about this, about all of this, about us." The way she says it shows that Lena doesn't just care, she is absolutely afraid of losing Kara for something that can be resolved by talking. 

It takes a few seconds for Kara to take a deep breath and finally admit that _yes_ , they need to talk about it. They sit on the couch that has become so familiar to them both with one another. It carries many memories, and it helps with dissipating the almost suffocating tension in the air. They talk. Lena admits that she still needs to think the project through, and Kara reassures that she will never judge Lena for simply being a Luthor. 

It was exhausting for both girls. For Lena, she had never gotten her emotions off her chest like that, not ever since she was a child, and even then it was with Lex. If a girl broke up with her she wouldn't cry, she would just find someone else or she would even date one after the other in an endless cycle of useless emotional and sexual need, _but Kara is different_. The thought of losing Kara created undesirable feelings in the pit of her stomach. 

On the other hand, Kara is used to talking about these things to her sister. She has never been so emotionally invested in someone like she is in Lena, and people warn her again, and again that Lena is a _Luthor_. They have even used that Lena is a _human_ , and Kara cannot argue there. Part of their argument was about how fragile Lena is, about how reckless she is and ready to put her life on the line the way she does. It drives Kara nuts, it drives her nuts that she can't tell Lena who she is because that would bring more bad then good. 

"Are you still mad at me?" Lena asks. She looks down at her lap like a child waiting for the punishment of their parents. Rubbing her hands nervously, she does not dare look Kara in the eye.

It hurts Kara that their argument got to this opponent. "No, Lena no, I was never mad at you..." She moves closer the the CEO of L-Corp, thinking about how far they have come _together._  

Unable to hold the urge, Lena leans in towards Kara, but they stay still when a hair apart from each other's heavenly lips. "I love you Kara," Lena whispers. It's the first time she has said it. It makes Kara's heart melt. 

"I love you Lena," Kara breathe's into the girl's lips. 

-

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Lena asks as they arrive at the main door of her large home. She bites her bottom lip softly, hoping that oblivious Kara would catch on. Although maybe she would need to be very obvious for two whole weeks as she was before Kara finally realized that, _yes I was flirting you dork_.

Kara flusters almost immediately, which is a first for Lena and it makes her want to just devour the reporter then and there. Her stuttering is not helping Lena's self control _at all_. 

"I-I mean, sure, I totally could. Y-Yes."

Lena's smile, although one that Kara has never seen before, makes her knees go like jelly. Lena turns around and opens the door.

"Elric," she calls out for the doorman of her flat. There isn't an answer as they continue to enter further into the dark hallway. "Elric?" She yells. He isn't supposed to leave until she gets home from her work, and she's sure she didn't call him early.

Behind her Kara has a defensive stance that wouldn't look suspicious if Lena were to suddenly look at her. She had a bad feeling about all of this, a very bad feeling. 

" _Who would have thought it would be this easy?_ "

Kara doesn't have enough time to jump into action as she feels herself become weak before everything becomes black. The last thing she heard was Lena screaming out her name. 

-

The feeling of the air around Kara is damp with a slight stench to it. Her whole body feels like it was hit with a meteor. The moment she realizes what happened, she jolts awake and fully aware of her surroundings. The first thing she notices is that she is in a fairly small room that sported a clear window that took the whole wall in front of her. On the other side she could see Lena. Lena tied up, and clearly hurt. She was awake, and seemed to have been crying for a while but stopped. 

"What will yo do Supergirl?" Comes a dark, gritty voice from somewhere behind her. It sounded too artificial for there to be someone real. "Will you show your identity to save a Luthor or will you keep that identity hidden while..." A shiver runs down Kara's neck as she feels a cold breath near her ear. "letting her die in front of you?"

The answer is as obvious as daylight to her, but she couldn't be so brash either. "Who are you!?" she yells, her own voice vibrating back at her from the walls. 

"Tick. Tock. Time is ticking Zor-El." Just as they said that, water started to fill in Lena's room at an alarming rate. The women looked panicked as she looked at Kara. She would have to find whoever that sick bastard is _after_ she saves Lena, no matter the consequences. 

Kara breaks her constraints easily. She rushes her window before breaking it completely in  single blow. Behind the terrifyed expression, Kara can recognize a sign of sudden realization. The water is at Lena's knees, and she's sitting down which is very alarming at the rate that the water is rising. 

"I'll get you out," Kara mouths, knowing Lena won't be able to hear her. The glass is a lot thicker than her own. She prepares her heat vision until Lena seems to be screaming. Thinking that she is in pain, Kara prepares again, quicker this time until, again, she sees Lena mouthing 'no'. Clearly confused, Kara simply continues to use her heat vision to break down the clear wall.

"Time is of the essence Supergirl. You can't save everyone. That is something very important you learn throughout your career, isn't it? Going against the odds for one person, my how courageous of you. Will you care to defy me one more time?" A warm, sticky fluid trickles down her abdomen like a waterfall. Her chest burns and that burn spreads throughout her whole body. She knows that burn all too well, it's kryptonite. 

"Tick tock!" The person, the sick bastard that would play a sick game like this cackles down the hall. "Save her, and you die! Get out without her and you live!" Seeing Kara break down the wall and untie Lena sends cackles throughout the assorted speakers in the rooms and halls. "You mortals never cease to amaze me with your stupidness!"

"Kara, Jesus Christ Kara," Lena puts her hand over the gaping wound in Kara's chest. She always suspected her girlfriend might be Supergirl, but now she has no time to think of that when she is bleeding out in her arms.

"I'm okay, but we need to get out of here Lena. That sick bastard might have rigged this place."

Lena puts Kara's arm over her shoulder as she helps the pale Kryptonian walk down the maze of hallways. Whether it was pure luck or something else, Lena doesn't know, but they make it to the entrance room and that is all that matters. 

"You have passed my tests with flying colors Kara Zor-El!" A tall figure, which seemed to look like a walking shadow, walks in front of them both. 

Out of nowhere, Lena is left sitting against a wall with Kara in front of her, in full defiance with her arms outstretched in a warning to them yet it is a protective manner to her. The blood dripping on the floor is only partially what Kara has lost so far, and Lena knows that in any moment the kryptonian will drop unconscious, or worse, _dead_.

"Still protecting the petty human I see?" The figure says, mildly annoyed. "Very well then." They snap their fingers and disappear only for three henchmen with guns to take their place. Kara takes them down with effort but quickly despite two bullets grazing her. A shard of kryptonite must have lodged itself somewhere in her wound. 

"Kara!" Lena grabs the falling Kryptonian. She's heavy, but despite that Lena is able to haul her outside. To be shaking completely, for her knees to be weaker than bland bread, for all of her weaknesses a dying Kara overrode them all. She made it out of that hellish place in what, if it had been any other situation, would have been record time. 

Outside, far enough from any danger, Lena collapses to her knees.

"Don't go dark on me Kara, I beg you to stay with me a little longer," Lena says, her voice constantly breaking. 

"I won't silly," Kara coughs, Lena flinches at the blood now dripping down her girlfriend's chin. "We still have tons of things to do together, and you haven't even met my mom!" The heroine smiles up at her weakly. "I'll be okay, I'm the girl of steel." Kara winks, or tries to and fails horribly, making Lena smile at how she could be such a dork at a time like this. It just makes the potential reality fall harder on her. 

Lena pulls Kara close to her, and shaking worse then before all she can do is tell Kara just how much she loves her. How much she missed her when they were arguing, and about all of the places she wanted to take Kara for a date. At this point, Lena doesn't know if Kara is still listening or even if she's still alive but deep down she believes that she is. Because Kara is Supergirl and Supergirl is a symbol of hope. And because maybe Kara is still desperately holding on to the small flame that has become her life. That maybe Lena's voice is keeping the hero awake long enough for someone, anyone to find them, to help them. 

She doesn't know when she stopped crying, or when it became so cold that all she could do was hug Kara tighter for warmth, but she also doesn't quite remember when Kara was taken away from her arms by a single DEO agent who seemed like the boss, and who was shouting orders to mask his pain. The only clear thing she could hear over all of the orders was someone's broken cries, and her voice was familiar but Lena just couldn't put a name on it. In fact, everything started to feel a little less real, as if she was just in a bad dream. In a way, maybe this is all a part of what happens when you lose someone. 

Her love for Kara is timeless. Their love is infinite even, but now Lena sits in a medical helicopter as Kara slips through her hands like the sands of a broken hourglass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pft, I'm not crying, are you crying? These are not tears, I didn't just make myself cry because Kara is too precious to go anywhere near the nothingness of death. 
> 
> I take prompts for supercorps but also almost any supergirl ship so if you have any my tumblr is on my profile.


End file.
